


I see sunshine (‘cause I know that you’re mine)

by possumdnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumdnp/pseuds/possumdnp
Summary: Dan and Phil celebrate ten years together.





	I see sunshine (‘cause I know that you’re mine)

It’s almost a shock when Dan picks up his phone off his bedside table to check the time and sees that September has already drifted into October. He looks over and sees that Phil is gone from bed. He’s been waking up early lately and actually being productive before mid-morning. Dan supposes that’s a good thing. They’ve broken themselves of their extreme night owl habits, though Dan doesn't think he'll ever like getting up early.

When he heads downstairs, Phil isn’t in the lounge or kitchen. He wonders if he’s gone out for coffee until he finds Phil sat on their balcony, in deep concentration with his sketchbook and pencils.

When Phil came back from being up north with his family a few weeks ago, he had some of his dad’s extra art supplies tucked away in his bag. It’s the newest hobby he’s trying out, and he’s been practicing nearly every day, calling his dad for art advice whenever he feels stuck. He says he’s going to send his dad some art once he’s finally got the hang of it and made something good. (Dan loves how much Phil loves his dad.)

“What’re you drawing?” asks Dan, peering over Phil’s shoulder. It looks abstract and a bit clumsy, a lot of sketchy circles and lines, but he can tell that Phil’s been working hard.

“I’m trying to draw the pigeons, but they keep moving.” He adds a few more lines to the paper.

“I think it looks good so far.”

“It looks like rubbish,” says Phil, though he’s smiling. Phil’s been happier since he took up some new hobbies, Dan thinks. He’s always been a cheerful guy, but lately, he just seems lighter, like he’s not got a hundred things going on inside his brain at once.

“Do you want some paper to draw on?” Phil says, glancing up. “I’ve got extra. You were always better at drawing than me anyway.”

“Maybe I’ll try later? I think I’m going to make myself some tea. You have fun with your pigeons though.” He kisses Phil’s hair and heads back inside.

Phil’s mantra this year has been “Try New Things.” He’s taking on the challenge with fervor, saying yes to things that he would’ve said no to just a year ago. To show for it, he’s now got a pet fish, a new hair colour, and dozens of drawings scattered throughout their home.

Dan’s attempting to live by the “Try New Things” motto too. He’s tried out more hobbies and experiences this year than he thinks he’s tried in the whole rest of his life. His life is busier in some ways, but he feels happier for it, he thinks. More fulfilled.

This morning though, it’s enough to just settle down with some tea and start to answer emails. He’s halfway through when Phil comes back inside.

“Look at my pigeons,” he says proudly, handing his sketchbook to Dan. They’re actually distinguishable as birds, but something has gone horribly wrong with the scale of the drawing, because they’re as tall as the birdseed stand.

“Why are they ostrich-sized?” Dan asks.

“A terrible chemical spill. All the birds in London are giant mutants now.”

“Well, this is one to hang on our wall,” Dan says, laughing and handing the sketchbook back to Phil.

Phil looks proudly down at his mutant birds before setting his art supplies on the table and settling in next to Dan. “So how’re your emails going?”

“Boring but necessary.” He deletes a few spam messages, and the timestamps on the emails remind him. “It’s October now, you know.”

“Already?” Phil glances at the computer screen, as though convinced Dan’s lying.

Dan hums softly. “That means it’s our anniversary soon, you know.” Saying the words _our anniversary_ make his stomach twist with excitement, as if they’ve never celebrated it before.

“Do you think Postmates delivers whole fancy cakes?” Phil asks. “Or giant celebration feasts?” In the past few years, at least, they’ve just had nice nights in to celebrate. It’s _ten years_ though, and their first year of being out. Dan thinks _more_ would be nice.

“What if we went out to eat for this year instead of staying in?”

Phil looks delighted. “I would love that. But where would be go?”

“A fancy fondue restaurant? With a giant cheese fountain?”

Phil punches his arm. “Dan! I was gonna be nice and let you choose the restaurant, but not if it’s that.”

(It won’t be that. Because he’s a sappy, sentimental bastard, he’s going to find an overpriced sky bar, and, just for Phil, he’s going to make sure it has the best looking-looking dessert menu in London.)

\---

He wakes up on the nineteenth, and his first thought is _ten years._

They celebrate on this day every year, even though they really have half a dozen days that they could count as anniversaries (the day in June they first started talking. The day in September, when they confessed their feelings over Skype. The day in December, when they called each other _boyfriend_ for the first time and Dan knew for a fact that he was well and truly gone for this boy).

But the nineteenth was the first time they met in person, and their first kiss, and it’s the day they feel the most sentimental about. So it’s the day that they have a quiet celebration. Never anything big or showy. The last few years, they’ve just stayed at home and had a relaxing pajama day. Which has been fine. Enjoyable, even.

But Dan’s always felt jealousy clutch at his chest whenever he sees straight people make social media posts saying, _look at the bouquet of roses my husband bought for our anniversary!,_ or _my wife and I are going on a romantic dinner date to the restaurant we had our first date at!_

Being able to love his partner loudly to the world without having to think about it was something that Dan desperately wanted, especially in their first few years together. Maybe it was because he felt he couldn’t have it at the time. He thinks it was just because he’s always loved Phil so fucking much, and it hurt that the world didn’t see it like that.

Now, everyone who matters knows. They’re out. And it’s okay for them to be going out to dinner rather than ordering in.

(Even so, Dan hates that he still feels the need to be on-guard and look around from the second they’re out of their home and on their way to the restaurant.)

Phil looks as handsome as ever. He’s wearing a blue checkered shirt- a callback to his plaid-wearing days, Dan thinks- and he’d spent more time than normal on making his quiff lay just right. His eyes light up when the host leads them over to a table by the window, the one Dan had asked for when he booked ahead.

“Dan! It’s like when we went to the sky bar in Manchester and watched the sunset.”

He smiles. “This is all because I’m secretly soft and sentimental. Shhh, don’t tell anyone.”

Phil grins, and his tongue pokes through his teeth.

They order fancy drinks, way fancier than they were able to order way back when. Dan gets a drink that tastes malty and rich, and Phil’s is dark blue and has a skewer of berries to decorate it. It tastes like blueberry candy when Dan tries a sip.

They get way too much food and eat every bite. And Phil is delighted by the dessert menu. They order a giant slice of chocolate coconut cake.

“You know this will make your mouth itch,” Dan teases, because this cake has at least three things Phil is allergic to in it.

“Has that ever stopped me before?” Phil says, and proceeds to eat more than his half of the cake.

They stay at the sky bar until long after the sun goes down, ordering several more drinks and just enjoying being out with each other.

“I was so nervous that day we met,” Phil says. “I thought taking you to a sky bar was so presumptuous.”

“Are you kidding? That was the most romantic shit that’d ever happened to me in my life,” Dan says. “I think I was dying of happiness that whole day. Besides, you already knew I liked you, didn’t you? I literally told you over Skype before we met that I liked you.”

Phil grins and bumps at Dan’s foot with his own. “You still like me, don’t you, Danny?”

“Just a bit.” Dan nudges Phil’s foot back. He feels like a teenager in this moment, and also so impossibly old, because it’s been _ten years. _

\---

Dan had asked a few days ago if Phil had wanted to go see a movie at the cinema after dinner, but to his surprise, Phil had suggested just going back home instead. So they take their time finishing their drinks before calling an Uber.

They’re a bit giggly and drunk when they load themselves into the back of the car. Phil struggles to buckle himself in, and Dan is almost laughing too hard to do it for him. He doesn’t really know what’s so funny. All he knows is that he loves this guy so fucking much.

Home is warm and familiar. They change into their pajamas and settle down close together on the same sofa.

“I decided that we’re watching _Love, Simon,”_ Phil says, and so they do. Dan’s only seen it once before, on an airplane somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. He’d cried entirely too hard at the happy ending, enough that the concerned flight attendant had offered him tissues and an extra snack.

They cuddle under Dan’s fluffy blanket together, and Dan thinks that maybe it was a good idea after all that they didn’t go to the cinema tonight. He’s feeling a bit clingy, and even if he’s less nervous than he used to be, he’s still never going to be the sort who’s up for physical affection in public.

Here in the comfort of their own home though, they can snuggle close together and wear their most comfortable clothes. Phil can occasionally press gentle kisses into Dan’s hair, and that’s okay too.

Here, they can watch a love story where the boy gets the boy after a romantic ride on a ferris wheel, and things turn out all right at the end.

And when the credits start to roll on the film, they can head to bed without needing to ride in an Uber first.

When they get there, it’s not like it was ten years ago. Then, it was quick, nervous kisses, trembling fingers on zippers and buttons, tentative touches and questions. They knew each other quite well from talking online, but being in each other’s physical space was a new thing entirely, and they were still working out how to function together.

Now, ten years later, there’s a certain easiness to their actions. They’re in sync from spending far too much time around each other. And they don’t have to rush things because they live together now. They don’t have a time limit. There’s no train ticket looming on the horizon, waiting to take one of them away.

Dan strips down to his pants and goes to brush his teeth, so that he doesn’t have to do it after they’re done. It’s nice to be able to just pass out after they’ve finished. Phil joins him, and they brush their teeth together. Dan makes eye contact with him in the mirror. He thinks that maybe he’s a little tipsy still. The world feels soft and gentle, like everything’s going right for once.

When they return, Phil lights a few candles, which they like to do when they have time. One’s a pumpkin spice candle, and the other two smell like apples and cinnamon. They make the room smell warmly of autumn, and he wonders if Phil chose them for sentimentality of the season.

“Lights on or off?” Dan says, hovering by the door.

“Off,” Phil says, already climbing into bed. When Dan flips the switch, the candles illuminate the whole room in a soft glow. It’s romantic as fuck, he thinks. He climbs into bed next to Phil, who pulls him into a kiss.

They draw the kissing out tonight, which feels different and exciting in itself. It’s not that they don’t like to make out anymore, it’s just that they tend to get bored and randy quickly, and they rarely have the self-restraint to stop from getting to the fun naked part. Tonight though, Phil’s not gone for Dan’s pants yet. Dan’s actually impressed with his self-restraint, and he’s not going to be the first one to break. It feels like a game, and Dan is entirely up for it if it means he gets to keep kissing Phil.

“Is it weird that I’m feeling sentimental about sex?” Phil whispers. He presses yet another kiss, long and slow, to Dan’s neck.

Dan laughs. “I am too. Don’t worry.” He strokes Phil’s shoulder. “What’re you thinking about?”

“The first time we did this and you blew me and I came harder than I ever had before. And then you came in, like, three seconds. I barely even touched you.”

Dan snorts. “Hey, my stamina has improved!” He playfully punches Phil in the arm.

“Sure. Wanna prove it?”

“You’re a fucking dork.” Still, testing it out isn’t a bad idea. He loves nothing more than proving Phil wrong. He shoves Phil’s pants down and starts kissing his way down his chest.

It’s strange how even a basic thing like a blowjob can change over the years.

The first time he sucked Phil off, it was just about the hottest thing he’d ever done. He felt a bit awkward, and worried that Phil wouldn’t like it, that he would suddenly decide that he didn’t like _Dan. _

He thinks it’s strange how back then, they didn’t know yet how to read each other’s body language, didn’t know yet how to make each other feel the best they possibly could.

Now, he knows Phil’s favourite spots, the places on his body that make him curse and say Dan’s name in that soft, demanding way that’s music to Dan’s ears. He knows how much pressure to use with his mouth, and what to do with his hands to make Phil moan.

(Maybe Dan’s feeling a little sentimental about sex too.)

After Phil comes and it’s Dan’s turn, he tries his best to make himself last, he really does, but he’s been turned on for a good hour now, and Phil’s mouth is like magic on him.

“Ha. I told you, no stamina,” Phil says, pulling off and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Maybe things haven’t changed so much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on tumblr [here!](https://possumdnp.tumblr.com/post/188196540355/i-see-sunshine)
> 
> This is completely self-indulgent fluff. I apologize for nothing. :) Also, it’s the first time I’ve posted an M-rated fic, which I’m a bit nervous about.
> 
> Title from The 1975’s song “Mine,” because it’s too perfect for D&P not to use.


End file.
